Null Manifesto
The Null Manifesto is the announcement made by Divis Mal, rejecting the Zurich Accord and further declaring that novas are not human and are not answerable by human law, society or government. The Null Manifesto further states that novas are a higher species than Homo sapiens sapiens and so should be free to govern themselves until such a time a separate government is create to apply to novas. Excerpt This is an excerpt from the Null Manifesto. "We are our own nation; to be nova is to transcend the baselines from which we evolved. We want only to live in accord with the promptings, which come from our true selves. Why is that so revolutionary? We exist beyond human comprehension, and while we have yet to define our own laws, we must have the space and freedom necessary to chart our own course. Only those novas who are too lazy or too comfortable to think for themselves, to judge and regulate their own behavior accordingly, obey baseline laws. True members of the One Race sense their own laws within them; things are forbidden to them that a common baseline will do any day of the year, and other things are allowed to them that are generally despised. Each nova must stand on her or his own feet. I beseech all members of Homo sapiens novus to follow the path that will take them to a better understanding of what and who they are. This will require courage, but the chick that fears the outside world dies in its egg. To be born, the One Race must destroy its egg and, in time, fly. For this we are slandered, but we cannot claim surprise. Those few powerful individuals with courage and character have always seemed sinister to the rest. Anything that threatens the calm in which the baselines live they call "revolutionary". They have become nervous because they realize that with the coming of the One Race the rules by which they have lived are no longer valid. The labels they affix to us are of no concern. We cannot and will not apologize for a difference this fundamental. We must explore what it is to be nova, not for a betterment of the human race, but for the betterment of the nova race. Perhaps there are some novas who prefer to stay with the baseline herd for the warmth it provides. I say obtain your warmth from equals. Humans do not require the companionship of monkeys, and likewise, novas do not require the companionship of baselines. We are destined to make a strange and terrible journey, and this we cannot do alone. While each nova must walk his or her own path, we must gather and share our knowledge and our companionship. We are at the gates of a glorious new age, and we must take the first steps towards our destiny; to do this we need to be one. Realize that it is only novas who can lead this journey. Homo sapiens sapiens had its chance -- it is now the age of the One Race. Whosoever would be creator, must first destroy, and in the age of the One Race, a terrible angel is loosed, preparing his grand creation..." Category:Aberrant Category:Glossary Category:Aberrant glossary